What Doesn't Kill You
by Capitolrebel13
Summary: A glimps of Johanna's survival after the war.


**I was thinking about using this song for Katniss but then changed my mind 'cause I've already used her twice plus I think this fits Johanna as much as it fits Katniss. Slight Johanna/Gale mixed in but nothing really too big.**

* * *

Johanna walked down the streets of District 7, alone. She was always alone. The Capitol made sure of that when they were still in charge. But just because the Districts had won the war it did not mean the pain went away. Johanna could not entirely blame the Capitol. Even though it was their fault her family was dead, it was not their fault _he _had ran off.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want_

Now that Johanna thought about it, she supposed she was glad to be rid of him. Looking back she wondered if he ever really loved her._  
_

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh_

She would not have held it past him to just be acting, after it was his reputation, but she was the daughter of two of the most powerful people in District 7. Then again, after Snow had her family killed there was nothing left that she had that he wanted._  
_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back_

She always said that she would follow him where ever he went but she told that to the guy she thought she knew and loved. The man who he really was she would not hesitate to kill on sight, just like in the Games._  
_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_  
_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_  
_Footsteps even lighter_  
_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

She grown from this experience and Johanna knows it. She knows that he was never her whole world like she had once believed because she was able to live on. She was able to move on._  
_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
_

Johanna was always alone but she was rarely lonely._  
_

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
_

In District 13 was where she met Gale Hawthorn, Katniss's best-friend. At least he used to be but that before the bombing that killed her sister. Now, Gale was as alone as Johanna herself._  
_

_You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see  
_

Johanna survived the war and so did _he _which, in its own way, surprised Johanna and at the same time it did not surprised her. Whenever she saw him around District 7 she always came at him with a fighting attitude, one worthy of a Victor._  
_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_  
_Just me, myself and I_  
_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_  
_Stand a little taller_  
_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

When he left her Johanna, at first, kept herself busy by refocusing on the talent she chose for the Victory Tour. Now, Johanna can make anything out of wood._  
_

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

Her relationship with Gale really began taking off he came to District 7 on a business trip. The look on _his_ face when he saw her and Gale was all that Johanna needed to take her relationship one step farther._  
_

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...  
_

With Gale, Johanna was finally truly happy. Sure, she still missed her family and would give almost anything to have them back but she could not get them back. She kept them close to her heart and focused on her now possible future where she could have whatever made her happy without the fear of someone one tearing it away._  
_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone  
_

"Joh!" A voice called from behind and smile slipped onto Johanna's face. Within moment Gale's hand grabbed hold of hers.

"Hey," she said back causally. They smiled at each other for a moment before they kissed.

"I can't stay long, I got this thing I gotta do back in 2. Can you believe it? I just got here and they're already calling me back." Gale said wrapping an arm around Johanna's waist.

"You're a popular guy."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. And Johanna…" He looked deeply in her eyes. "I love you."

Johanna smiled and said, "I love you too."

"See you later." As Gale ran off toward the train station Johanna locked eyes with _him _from where he sat in the yard of his new girl._  
_

_[2x]__  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
(When I'm alone)_

* * *

**Hope you liked it**


End file.
